Three Times the Charm
by Han dj
Summary: Season 3B canon does not happen or is at least AU in nature. The people of Storybrooke returned without a memory, three months later, Emma and amnesic Henry returned and reunites with family, but Emma gets more than what she really came for.
1. Chapter 1

As usual, I own nothing except the premise of this fan base story and this material I'm using to type said story. This is the fifth plot (from the numerous plot bunnies) I had for OUaT swanqueen fanfic. I don't want to write multiple chapter 'cause my muse flies away fast and rarely comes back for the same plot plus add my constant laziness and depressive real life... I thought long one shot will be better, but we'll see, three chaps max maybe?

Nope, still no beta, gomennasai. Always M to be sure.

The story arc is supposed to happen after 3A. Canon 3b doesn't happen, so yes, AU.

**Three Time's the Charm!**

Have you ever heard of the phrase 'three time's the charm?' as for me, my answer would be yes but I decided to ignore that phrase a long time ago, why you ask? Because nothing in my life would depict the word 'charm' and considering one third of my problem has the word 'charm' pasted on his face and aura, I deny the day I learned of that word. Wait, did I say one third? Oh, let me correct myself then, it should be two thirds.

But I guess 'fate' has a real grudge on me, what the hell did I ever do that nothing has gone right in my life since... I think before I was even born? I'm not going into details about my sordid and pathetic life events, I got a feeling none from this wretched realm doesn't know about it now, but everyone surprisingly had accepted that there was a deeper reason as to why I decided to hunt down Snow White and her cohorts and not just blaming my 'vanity' for it. I am being given another chance at redemption, turning over a new leaf, shall we call it and that was supposed to be the end of my dreadful fate. But then we have to come back to this place and I have to dredge up unwanted memories all over again, you could say I am a masochistic bitch since despite all that evil memories, I elected to stay here in my castle where everything dark has begun. Add to the fact that I chose to let go of my happy ending... I sent my son away with the third person in the 'charming' triumvirate out of Storybrooke and into wherever they decided to go to reverse my curse and overpower Pan's. I could hear my mother in my head telling me how pathetic and weak I am.

"Love is weakness" she believes, and for longer I remember I believed it too.

Well until I get sucked into those 'Charming's' clutches and started doubting what I have believed in. But then I have to let go of that 'love', return to a land that promises nothing but grief, and for the love of all the fates... once again fight another form of darkness. The Dark One died, sacrificed himself and then another one steps in, this time the Wicked Witch of the West! I am so tired of fighting!

If not for this blessed gift I have right now, I would have succumbed to my desperation and went through my earlier plan of putting myself under my own sleeping curse, and for the first time in my life, I have to thank Snow's propensity for meddling.

"Come on Regina, one more push..."

xxx

[Storybrooke, one year later]

It was dinner time and a lot of the customers were just finishing their orders, the servers were preparing to close the establishment and the owner was working on her account book when the door to Granny's diner opened forcefully and every patron in turned their heads to whoever it was who decided to grace said establishment. The old woman's eyes and that of the tall, voluptuous, red lipped server's eyes widened when they saw who it was that almost broke their door along with its bell.

"Emma!" both women gasped and the other patrons' faces could be seen to brighten at the sight of their Saviour.

The blonde woman smiled and hurriedly walked towards the two happy women. Without prelude, she stepped into their space and hugged both. " Gods, I never thought I'd say this, but I really missed you guys!"

"Oh god!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "How the hell did you know to come here?! I thought we sent you off to wherever you are supposed to go!" she asked

"And you remember us..." Granny's voice was shaking from tears, she was trying damn hard to stop from making an appearance.

Emma's reply was interrupted by the opening of the door once again and a voice no one seemed to want to hear, base from the wince everyone in the room made, declared… "True love's kiss!" the leather clad, eyeliner filled man said grinning. The collective gasp made by every people witnessing this reunion could be heard from Storybrooke to New York, and the resounding sound of the pirate being pushed away hard and into the front wall says he's being his delusional self once again.

"Damn, Hook gave me a potion but not after he tried to harass me..." she glared back at the now grinning pirate sitting on the ground, the wall behind his back, "... and in front of Henry no less!"

Ruby gave the pirate her own version of glare and was pissed the guy has no shame. He just grin at her too! She frowned though, "He gave you a potion to return your memory but..."

"Don't look at me, I just got my orders and it wasn't even specific where my orders came from." Hook said shrugging. He was caught surprise when Emma's strong arms held the front of his jacket and forced him to stand up, "Hey love, if I knew you like it rough I would have approached you differently..."

And anymore words were halted when the Saviour pushed him hard on the wall and put an elbow across his windpipe, ready to cut off air if he so much as utter another inappropriate word, "I have enough of your innuendos and you skirting off my questions Hook, now tell me what I need to know before I throw you to them!" Killian looked at the rabid faces of the people in the establishment, all ready to take him on if their 'princess and saviour' commands, and the snarl on both Granny's and Red's faces were enough for him to give up his pretenses.

"Alright! But I'm telling the truth, I got a letter with the bottle of potion and an instruction to tell you that your 'family' needs you. It was not signed so how the hell am I to know who sent it?!" he practically yelled,

"Not even an idea who?" Emma asked releasing the man,

"Well, why don't you ask your mother?"

xxx

"Emma?" Snow's surprised expression was expected. The smaller woman pulled her daughter in an embrace after regaining her composure and yelled, "Charming, Emma is back!"

The sound of a grown man running from the loft down could be heard and Emma was brought back to a time not so long ago when Prince Charming would tentatively stepped close to her, as if always asking if he could hug his own daughter.

"Hi mom," She greeted and it didn't escaped her that the smaller woman almost cried at hearing the term aimed at her.

"Oh my god... and you remember?" the shock on her face told Emma that she must have no knowledge of what Hook was saying as well. "But how..."

Her answer was halted by David's excited voice, "Emma!" and then by the hard pull the man gave, taking her out of Snow's embrace into his, and then she was the receiver of the very first bear hug from him.

"Dad!" she called out as a greeting

"You remember?" he asked and pulled away, a bit of shock on his handsome face.

"Hi mate," Hook greeted as he stepped into the apartment, "Long time no see I guess?"

"What are you doing here?!" David asked angrily, shoving Emma behind his back and laying a protective hand on his confuse wife.

"Whoa, whoa!" Emma said trying to deflate her father's ire, "The last I remember, you two were buddies! What happened?!"

Hook has his hands in the air in a placating manner, "Hey, I have no idea what got in your father's ass," he said smirking.

"You have no idea? How about you disappearing without a trace after we sent Emma off to wherever? What… did you follow my daughter?!"

Emma's brows raised high on her forehead and then she glanced at her mother who seemed to be oblivious to the subliminal message. _That doesn't sound right..._

"Whoa mate! First off, stop spouting things right now, we are giving Emma here a wrong impression, and secondly, if you'd calm yourself, we could all go in and I can explain."

David frowned, Emma tried hard to bite any sass now circling her head and Snow nodded her head in acquiescence, "Yes you are right, we should do that," she said as she once again pull Emma into a hug. "Uh, where's Henry?"

"He's sleeping in the bug, I want to talk to you all first before I wake him and drop all these on him." She sighed before walking further in and taking a sit on the now familiar couch. She was followed by her parents and lastly Hook came in and decided to stay standing, back against the counter.

"So you're in, now explain." David started, breaking the not so comfortable silence.

xxx

My reunion with my parents wasn't all that bad. Of course they were surprised to see me, and from their explanation, I now understood the shock. For me, it has been a year since Regina sent me and Henry off Storybrooke, giving me another chance of a life with Henry, borrowed memories and a chance of making new ones where I have never given him up. It was the ultimate sacrifice in Regina's part and I can't wait to see her to thank her, to tell her everything that happened in that year.

But for them, it has only been three months! How the hell did that happen? I mean, if Regina failed to counter Pan's curse, then they would have been under that curse right? But they were not and Hook affirmed that Regina was successful and that they were back in Enchanted Forest, so what the heck were they doing back? And with no memories of the last nine months before they returned? What happened there?

Hook has no idea, and I believed him, my superpower hasn't pinged when he told us that he left the group as soon as they returned to the forest to become his vagabond self once again. Hook is hook, and he is a pirate through and through. So he has no idea what's been happening in the kingdom, until he received a letter that is being carried by a white dove, hence, he was thinking the unsigned letter was from Snow. Bird messenger is sure Snow White's M.O.

And because they have no memories, they aren't sure if there was an enemy or not, or if that enemy was within their midst. I asked, though with dread and sadness, if maybe Regina herself did it, if by chance she decided to recurse them...

Snow and David eyed each other, and then he said they thought at first It was Regina, but after they saw her the first time after they came back, they were sure it wasn't her. When I asked why, they didn't said anything, I could see the temptation on my mother's face to divulge, but she didn't... it must be that important for her to finally keep a secret!

So now I am in a room at the B&amp;B, lying on the bed, tired and yet awake. I have to see Regina.

xxx

The next day found the diner somewhat busy. There were enough patrons eating to make Ruby and Granny busy, but not that much to make it feel crowded. Henry could be seen sitting on a chair in front of a table that was at the left of the door, his back was to the glass wall that bears the Diner's menu tarpaulin and busy playing a handheld game. Emma on the other hand was in front of him drumming her fingers on the table which stopped when Ruby came with a cup and placed it in front of the busy boy.

Henry paused his game and looked at the cup of cocoa topped with cream and cinnamon powder, "Oh wow..." he looked up smiling at the attractive waitress, "How did you know..."

"Oh..." Emma could see Ruby trying to come up with a good explanation to the waiting teen, she was biting her lower lip and her eyes were begging for Ruby to speak ASAP, "Well... you look like a cinnamon kind of guy to me," she said taking a bow and leaving hurriedly,

"Wow Mom," he said smiling at his mother, "This town seems weird, but... good weird, they seem very..." he looked at his mother's raised eyebrow, "...warm?"

Emma deflated and sigh, "They are," and before Henry could ask more, the door opened and in came a couple who looked at them smiling brightly, the beautiful woman's eyes were shining with tears. She stood up and hugged the two.

"Ah mom - "

Emma released her parents and looked at her son, "Yes?"

"Are all people in this place actors and actresses?" he asked seriously.

"What?!" the three adults asked, all nervous.

"Well, either that or it'll be the weirder question, whether they are all fairy tale characters!"

"What?!" now the three adults were more nervous,

"They all are so gorgeous, I mean, I have been walking around since this morning and I have not seen anyone that isn't a movie or a fairy tale material!" he said grinning. The reason made the three adults all sigh in relief

"Well, thank you Henry but we all are but ordinary citizens here," Snow said, crossing her fingers at her back.

"You know my name?!" He asked wide eyed,

Emma jumped in, "I wrote about you to Mary Margaret Henry, she is my best friend here!" She looked at her parents who decided to sit, Snow beside Emma and David beside Henry.

"I didn't know you have a friend here, I thought you said we're here for a case?" He asked and looked at Snow, "So where did you meet my mom?" he asked excitedly.

"Here,"

"Phoenix,"

Emma and Snow said in unison and that made Henry frown. "Well, we met in Phoenix first, then she moved here..."

"You met her in prison?" He asked, a cloud of disbelief on his young face.

"Yes!" Snow said smiling, "We were prison-mate," she said and Henry looked at her with a silent question of "you were in prison for what?" so she added, "I was taken in for... banditry," she said looking at her husband, "And I came here cause I got married," she tapped David's arm, "My husband David."

"Oh," Henry said. "So do you know my dad..."

"Why don't we order? I'm starving!" David interrupted and waved for Ruby, and before the waitress comes, they heard a glass breaking. The four of them turned to see another gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman Henry had seen in town looking at them, mouth agape, a baby hanging on her front via a baby carrier...

Emma's eyes widened as well and without thought she stood, "Regina..."

xxx

As soon as Emma dragged the still shocked woman to the back hall of the diner, she released the woman, her eyes though were still on the sleeping infant in front of the mayor's chest. "Regina..."

"What are you doing here?" The question doesn't sound like the Mayor was angry, but more like astounded. "I gave you a new life and..." Regina's eyes widened, "You remember?!" she said eyeing the blonde who nodded her head, despite her eyes on the infant, "Does that mean Henry remembers..." there was no answer, she saw the other woman still standing and looking at her daughter, "Emma!" she called out louder than she's supposed to.

Emma looked up and shook the shock out of her system, "No... no, oh sorry Regina, Hook came to us in New York and gave me this memory potion..."

"And Henry?"

"There was not enough for him..." she saw the downtrodden look on the other woman's face, but her curiosity gets the better of her, "You... you have a daughter?"

Regina took a deep breath, "Apparently..."

"What?" she looked at the woman who was sighing, "So she is not..."

"She is Emma," the blonde grin, because it was the first time in a year that she heard her name being uttered by this woman, and no one has ever said her name in a passion like that of Regina Mills. "I know she is my daughter, I know she came from me, but I have no memories of how."

"So are you saying she was not born here?" She saw the other woman nod,

"The last of my memory, and that of theirs were us sending you and Henry off and me reversing my curse one moment, and the next we were standing once again by the town line as if it has just happened, and I was weak and was carrying Hermione in my arms!"

"Hermione... Harry Potter's Hermione?"

Regina smiled, "Henry loved that book and I can't recall giving the baby a name, and her baby blanket has no name on it unlike yours so... I thought its a great name to give her."

Silence

"So you have no idea who the father is?" Emma sounds a bit miffed.

"I don't..."

"Wait... are you telling me that...ah...she was born in Enchanted Forest three months ago?"

"Yes, not much far from the day we came back which we don't have any idea." Regina took a deep breath, "We need to get our memories back, I have no idea why we were here, if we are in danger..."

"Hook said someone sends him a letter telling me my family needs me, so maybe someone cursed you all back here..." The apologetic look in Emma's eyes told the older woman that sometime in her return, she have thought of Regina cursing the kingdom once again.

"I thought of it too, but why would I curse everyone back again here to Storybrooke?"

"So you'd be closer to Henry..." _and me_

"Without him remembering me? The idea of the curse was to bring me my happy ending, not to cause me pain!"

"I know, I know, that's why I apologize, Snow... I mean mom and dad talked me out of that thought, and now that I get to see you and little Hermie here, I believe you."

Regina's eyes widened in surprised, "You do? Just like that?" Emma nodded

"There's not much you can hide from me Regina remember? I can actually read you like a book." Both women smiled. "And about Henry, we will find a way for him to remember you."

"We?"

"Yes, as in you and me. Henry will be missing a lot not remembering. I mean... i'm sure he would want you back in our life..." Emma stopped and nervously bit her lower lip at the slip, her saying 'our life' instead of just 'his'

Regina smiled, "I would love that,"

The sincerity in the older woman's words settled the younger one's nerve. "So do you have any plan on how to start this? I mean, between the two of us, you are more the brain and I'm the brawn."

"I really have no idea, between running the town and thinking of this new curse and Hermione, I got not much time to plan anything else."

Emma nodded her head, "I'm sure we could come up with something, but for now maybe it would be nice for you to see Henry?" at the suggestion, Emma saw the other woman bulked, "What?"

"Emma, I don't think I can stand to see Henry right now, I am all nerves and I don't want to cry in front of him, I mean... he doesn't remember me!"

She understood but she knew 'she' needs to be close to her son, Regina can't lose more time with Henry. "Alright, not today but maybe tomorrow? You can come to the loft...ah... is that okay?"

Regina smiled, "Do I even get a vote on this?" it was obvious she was nervous still,

"Come on Regina, it will be alright, trust me - "

xxx

I didn't get to see Henry and Emma the next day. I was still so nervous meeting my amnesic son and my heart still hurts at the thought that maybe we have no way of retrieving his memories back. I didn't think I'd say this, but I was thinking it was better not to see him at all and pretend that he is still out there in the real world and not in this little constricting town. My solace right now is my daughter who had been a very good infant at this time of ordeal.

We were all blind as to what happened in the Enchanted Forest, and it takes a lot of my energy thinking of what ifs... what if there is someone there after all of us? Of Snow? Or me or worst my baby? The message that the pirate got might be a clue as to what happened there, and the message sent asking for Emma's help, doesn't that say a lot? Plus the fact that there were a lot of additions to the town during this second curse... so maybe one of them is the culprit and is hiding at plain sight?

And then there is Robin. Tink got it in her head that maybe it was 'him' who fathered Hermione because he is the bearer of the lion tattoo, and with us having no memories of what transpired in the Enchanted Forest, we could have had a relation that lead to Hermione's conception... but I told her I am sure that if it was Robin, then I would have at least felt this connection to him or him at least feeling a connection to my daughter, but the first time I met the thief, he had the audacity to fire an arrow my way... with me carrying my daughter! The nerve... if I don't have the power to catch it then he would have hurt me or worst my daughter, so I am convinced that she is not his.

Is there any other bachelor or married man who might father my child? And for crying out loud, I would not have made a dalliance with castle help and not be cautious. Sullying my name and in my own kingdom?

Anyway, it was three days later when I met with Henry. Emma walked to my door and knock some sense into me, holding Hermione in her arms, she dragged me to Snow's apartment and have me met Henry, which was a happy and sad moment for me. I was happy to see Henry all grown up, he had gotten taller and he had preserved his good manner, something I was dreading way back in Enchanted Forest - that Emma's crude attitude may infect him - but thank god it was not so. Emma made a great job being a single mother. It was sad because there was the lack of our usual affection, when I was about to hug him, he extended his hand for a shake, even Snow who was watching saw the hurt I was trying hard to hide.

But as you know Emma's stubbornness, she didn't just let us meet, she offered to baby sit Hermione which she insist on calling Hermie by the way, and made me give Henry a tour around. I mean, didn't she or Snow or David toured Henry already? And it seemed Henry was happy to go, he said he didn't get to see around yet.

Before we left, I watched Emma with my daughter and for a moment, I saw something new in her. She was happy... like really happy, not the kind I saw before. She was bright, the smile she has on her face could actually light up a darkened sky.

Maybe she remembers having baby Henry in her arms... I did gave her that fake memory after all.

xxx

[The next day]

Regina was working on a contract when the door to her office opened, she looked up to see an excited Emma grinning. She closed the door and without being invited, went in and stepped beside the stroller where Hermione was sleeping. "Hi Regina," she greeted and then she looked down and leaned towards the infant and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering a hello.

Regina was unaware that a wide smile took over her face so when the blonde straightened up and looked at her, she raised one brow and asked, "What?". In return, the mayor raised one of her own in challenge, "You were looking at me funny and that smile on your face is distracting."

The mayor put down the pen and steer her chair to face the other woman, "I doubt you're here interrupting my work time just to say hi to me and kissed my daughter,"

Emma grinned, "Well that isn't that bad is it?" she asked and feigns sighing in relief at Regina's shake of head, "But you're right, it's not just that." she said sticking a hand into the pocket of her oh so familiar red jacket and then withdrawing it to show Regina a green colored bottle.

"What is that?"

"I forgot that I kept the bottle of the potion Hook gave me, and when I looked, there were some of the potion in it." at the revelation Regina abruptly stood and stepped close to the saviour. She hurriedly took the bottle which Emma freely give while she turn her focus on the still sleeping infant. "She is so beautiful Regina," she said grinning.

Regina's inspection of the bottle stopped and she turned her gaze on the other woman. She was surprise to see the doting expression on the blonde, if she didn't know that she had sent Emma off somewhere before returning to Enchanted Forest, and if she didn't know that two women cannot beget an offspring (scientifically speaking), she would have thought that Emma actually fathered (or mothered) her daughter. The expression on the woman's face was a mirror of her own when she was looking at Henry before, when they were not in good term and playing tag or war with their son on the middle. She shook her head to take the thought away, she was just probably hoping too much since she was once again left to care for an infant single handedly while playing mayor and thinking of a curse that this time she wanted to break.

"There is enough here Emma to replicate!" She said smiling, excited.

The blonde woman looked up, the smile never leaving her face, "That's great news right?" at the nod of the mayor's head, Emma sighed. "David and I were patrolling, keeping ears open in case there's some rumor about this curse, but so far, no one heard anything. I had Ruby sniff out other prospects, and still she turned up zero. Anyway, I asked Mary Margaret to gather the new residents, maybe there's someone from them that knew... but until then there is a lot of time in my hand."

"So?"

"I want to help you, I mean, you would try replicating the potion right?"

"Yes, you gave me something to work on."

"I like to help you with that... and... well..."

"Emma?"

"Well, Henry and I was thinking, since we are not doing much here, we could... you know... I mean, we'll be glad to help you with Hermie if you're busy..."

Regina knew that was hard for the blonde woman, not that Emma doesn't like helping, as a matter of fact, of all the people she knew aside from Snow, Emma was the most selfless person she've met. But unlike her mother, she at least knew when to back out and she knew the blonde woman knew how capable she is and that she rarely asked for help,

"I'm not saying you actually need my help, it's just..."

"I'd love to Emma, you and Henry keeping eye on Hermione, that would be lovely." The gazillion watt smile on the other woman was enough to make Regina pat herself for a job well done. "Though, I would love to start on this potion, will you help? I was thinking later, after work."

"Of course! That's great, maybe by tomorrow we have a potion for everyone to drink!" Then she frowned, "But Hermie..."

"I could ask Snow to watch for her. She'd been doing that since we returned here, I mean look after Hermione when I really needed to leave her."

"Really? Wow... that's something,"

"Yes, I have no idea how that started but, when we came back, I knew something was different between us."

"Great news," Emma took a deep breath, "Ahm... I was looking around and really have not seen Neal,"

Regina shook her head, "We've been here three months, a lot of town meetings were held already but he's not around."

"You think he was not swept into the second curse?"

"If he's not within the kingdom borders, probably."

"I'm worried of what to tell Henry when he gets his memory back... about his dad you know?"

"I know," Regina sat, "When we get our memories back, we'll remember what happen, so do not worry Emma."

Emma smile, "Yes, so we should really work on that potion."

And their conversation was interrupted by the infant's hungry whining. "Feeding time," Regina said standing.

"Can I feed her? I mean... she's bottle feeding right?" Regina nodded her head and took a cold bottle in her mini ref, and then putting it in a bottle warmer. "She's on mix feeding right now."

"Oh," Emma leaned on the stroller and took Hermione in her arms, she then walked towards Regina and waited for the milk to warm.

xxx

I think we... and by we I mean - Regina - broke about three small beakers all in all. Not that many, but there was not much potion as well. Three times we tried recreating it and three times we fail. Regina was at the end of her string and was not happy about it, she and I needed for Henry to remember at least, then we could maybe find some true loves out there to kiss and break the others' curse.

It seems my mom and dad's true love is not acting right at the moment since none of their kisses were working. Regina said they tried since the very first day they came here but it was not working. So I said maybe this curse was immune to their kisses, and I was glad my joke was received well and broke her melancholic mood. And soon I planted a plan in her head, something about this technique we bail bondsperson do to smoke out bail jumpers, and she liked the idea.

So the next day I made sure that Leroy overhear me saying to David about Regina finally making a potion to have their memories back, and were we right that not ten minutes after, the fake report fanned out and everyone in Storybrooke was talking about it. And that night, me and Regina went on a stakeout.

And failed.

No one actually came, we didn't get to smoke anyone out... nada, but it wasn't a total lost, I mean, I get to have a heart to heart with the mother of my child... I mean, just Henry, and we learned a lot about each other talking while waiting until we were sure that no one will appear at her office.

Of course the whole town was sad when we told them about the real story behind that fake announcement, and we are at a lost of what to do. But that's not all that happened. When I came back here, I was so sure that if we figure things out, me and Henry will be back in New York, but now that everything's bleak, and I can do nothing else but wait for someone with true love to break the curse, I made a final decision.

Me and Henry are staying. I don't know what really change, but I decided to follow my heart for the first time and ignore my brain. My heart is somewhat tied here, tied much tighter than before and I have no idea why... Henry has no memory of his past so I'm sure it was not him. My parents never was my reason for staying the first time.

So what's tying me up in Storybrooke?

TBC

I made some edit of my own, so there are less typographical errors in here than from the one I posted at my tumblr account. Yes I do have tumblr now, but it mostly have SWANQUEEN and DOCCUBUS and some KORRASAMI staff, I think I'll leave my tumblr like that, all hail to my new obsessions!


	2. Chapter 2

I am out of the Philippines and was able to catch my muse on her feet while she was trying to fly away from me. I decided to post this story in my ffnet as well, and made some self editing on the the first chap. Haist…

**Three Times the Charm 2**

It has been a week since I made my decision to stay. I had 'the talk' with Henry about my decision. The first time I talked with him, he was silent. I was sure he was disappointed when he learned that I have made a decision that will change his life without getting his opinion first, and I made sure to apologize. Henry is really a good kid, he accepted my apology without a fuss and I'm sure _that_ was thanks to Regina, she did good with him and I knew this because I have her memories with me. I mean, I doubt I'd be that good a mom if it weren't for those borrowed past.

I'd been letting him hang out with Regina a lot, and a week after our first talk, my son (or should I say 'our' son) confronted me. He was grinning from ear to ear.

xxx

"Mom," Henry called as he came into the room Emma was renting far longer than supposed to. The blonde woman peeked out of the restroom door, a handle of a toothbrush protruding out of her foaming mouth. Her green orbs met that of her son and then she raised one light brow to ask 'what' in silence. "Can we talk?" he said, the grin on his freckled face not leaving.

Emma hurriedly turned to the sink, gargle and rinse her mouth, and then she stepped out of the restroom as she took a towelette and wiped her face with it, "Sure kid, so what's up?"

Henry started pacing, "Ah, well my adviser called me since it has been more than a week that I missed school, have you talked to my school's administration about our sudden change of address?" he shrugged his shoulders, "Not that living in a bread and breakfast qualifies as a permanent address, I mean… we are going to get an apartment here right?"

Emma smiled and nodded her head, "It's just quite hard looking for available apartment at the moment, especially now that Mr. Gold had died."

"So what, is he like the GODFATHER of this whole town? Like he owns everything and everyone?" The quizzical expression on the young lad's face was comical, it's not everyday that Henry have those expression on his face, not since - as far as she can remember, not even when he was so adamant about Storybrooke being a town of fairytale characters back when.

"Well practically everything yes, but everyone? Are you engaging in Mario Puzo's works lately?" She shook her head.

"Not really mom, I saw one movie and that's it for me. I just thought that 'cause from the way you say it, nothing's easy when that Mr. Gold died. Is your 'not so case' involved his death?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sort of,"

The lad frowned, "I hate it when you answer me with 'sort of'," he stopped pacing and sat at the edge of the double bed.

"Look kid I'm sorry, I don't like it when I do that too but it's safer that you know less. Anyway, the mayor and I were working on something that would help this case a lot, and then I can tell you everything."

The grin returned as he nodded his head in agreement, "Do you remember that first time we were at the diner and I told you about the people here being either actors and actresses or fairy tale characters?" he watched his mom nod her head, "So if everyone are fairy tale characters, I imagine the mayor to be…"

Emma looked at Henry with worry on her face, "Who?"

Henry's grin widened, "Snow White!"

The blonde woman was sure she had died and is now being punished for all the transgressions she made, for now she was bent over, hand clutching her stomach as she laughed out loud. Who would have thought that Henry would actually thought of Regina as Snow White? She can't wait to tell the mayor of Henry's idea! "Oh my god Henry! Of all… why the heck would you think that?" she said panting.

"What? Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow - okay, her skin isn't that white, but none from here is and for that to be attained, Snow White must have a skin condition like maybe albinism or impetigo! - and lips as red as blood! Plus… the mayor is the fairest of all the women here!"

Emma laughed once again, "The fairest huh?"

Henry huffed, "And speaking of the mayor, is there something going on between the two of you?" he watched as his mother's eye widened, "Oh come on, I mean… you practically jumped into staying here and you are pushing me to her too much, and I love that kid mom, don't misinterpret me, but have you seen the way you look at her when you're not ogling the mayor?"

"Hey! I'm your mother and you are not supposed to talk to me like that, and I don't ogle the mayor!" Henry's rolling of eyes was the answer she got. "Henry!"

"Mom! Yes you do ogle the mayor and I can't blame you, I told you, she's like Snow White, the fairest and she's very nice! And I'm not against you going for her, I mean, I like her more than that guy you dated back in New york." He shrugged his shoulders despite the look on his mother's face that usually scares even the biggest, meanest and baddest bail jumper there was, but to the blonde's dismay, the look does not affect her son as it should. "Back to topic, I was saying, if you weren't a woman mom and that biology taught us that two women cannot have children, I'll say Hermie is actually yours! You look like a doting father!" Here the boy started laughing. "Plus look at her, Hermie I mean, she's got that dirty blonde hair, wide green eyes that I'm sure would look much like ours when she grows up, she's like a spitting image of you. Are you sure she's not yours?"

He almost failed to stifle his laugh at the scowl that found its way on his mother's face. His query was intended to tease his mom who was obviously smitten with the fair mayor but was too chicken to admit it. Henry knew that his mom plays on both teams and he has no problem with it. She had been alone since she had given birth to him, and it was rare that anyone gets to put a genuine smile on her beautiful face, and if it's the mayor who could accomplish that, who is he to stop it from happening? Their sudden move into town just sealed it for him, and he just wanted his mom to admit - and it wasn't all for teasing purposes.

"You make weird fantasies Henry." Emma said as she stood and paced the room. Henry's point suddenly tags something at the back of her mind. Recounting the events prior to her come back, before her memory was erased by Regina to stop Pan's curse and reversing her own, and the woman giving her a new memory, can it be true that 'she' could have helped in the conception of Hermie? Not that there was anything more than platonic relationship between her and the mayor to warrant that and If her co-mothering Henry could be called a relationship at all.

But during their stint at Neverland, what they have there could at least be considered a strong friendship. She did let the Evil Queen surfaced and took hearts for their own purpose, as machiavellian as it was, she allowed it to happen. If that wasn't in the 'friendship' zone, then she has no idea what was. Besides, she doesn't have the right equipment to get Regina pregnant…

And then a thought came to her… could it be possible…

The color drained from her face and this was not unnoticed by her son. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I… Henry… I need to go, will you be okay to stay here or at the diner? I'm sure Granny could use some company."

Henry frowned, "Ah yeah, are you alright?"

Green orbs met green, "You make weird assumptions…" she shook her head before getting her red, leather jacket from the closet.

"You already said that, are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, I should go, I need to talk to someone."

"Is this for the 'not so case' you're working on?" He rolled his eyes at his mother's nod. "I'll see what I can get Granny to make me."

"He's spoiling you rotten, don't take advantage…" she grinned, "...much," and her grin was mirrored by the boy. He is indeed his mothers' son.

xxx

Emma found David in the sheriff's station, head bowed, face with a scowl as he worked on the paperwork that must have come from the desk of the mayor. She took her father's attention by making a loud coughing sound.

"Emma," he said smiling, putting his pen down and shoving the papers he's working on to the side of the table, "How nice of you to drop by."

"Hello dad," she said as she strolled close to the sheriff's table. "Have I told you or mom about my staying here?" The wide grin on his face tells her that her news would be well accepted, "I decided to stay for good."

He frowned, "What about Henry?"

Emma sat at the chair in front of the table and her shoulder slumped, "He was disappointed at first,"she saw the sad look that crossed her father's face, "Not about the move, he was disappointed that I made the decision without consulting him, but he's okay with it now. I left him with Granny at the diner."

"I see…" his grin returned, "So when did you -"

"Two weeks ago, I… there is something tying me here, just the thought of leaving makes me puke my gut out." she smiled when the interim sheriff gave her the look of being touched. She would have added that the feeling was not about him or his wife, her mother but something else she's not entirely sure, but it was there and the pull was so strong.

The silence that covered them after was not uncomfortable, and it was broken by both of them spouting something at the same time -

"Do you want your job back now?"

"Is it possible to make magic baby?"

David's brows rose, "What?"

Emma sighed, "First off, if it's alright with you, I would love to get my job back but I thought I should give you time to finish all your pendings…"

"Not much to finish, these…" he said making a gesture at the papers on his desk, "...are all minor squabbles around town. Aside from the town wide memory lost - again - there's not much happening at Storybrooke. It was too damned quiet that sometimes I think maybe, Regina did recurse us."

"Or it's too quiet that its possible one of you, I mean mom or you cursed us back." she said grinning.

"And why would we, and I mean me and your mom, do that?" he asked with one brow raised.

"Because you missed me and Henry terribly?"

David chuckled, "You got us there, but well, since we have no memory who cursed us back, we can't really say. I wished though that it is just that… us missing you and Henry so much, and by us I mean me, your mother and Regina."

Emma nodded her head in understanding, "I get what you mean…" Another bout of silence, "So, is it possible?"

David sighed and leaned his back on his chair, "I'm not sure I'm the right person you should be asking about this, your mother probably knows more about it than me, she had been friends with the blue fairy far longer." His smile was that one of embarrassment, "What made you ask?"

A shrugged of once hunched shoulders was his answer.

"Come on Emma, you won't be asking a question like that out of the blue for nothing,"

"I don't know if I should tell you, I mean, Henry got this weird idea…" she smiled,

"He always does," David agreed light heartedly.

She nodded her head, "I mean aside from thinking that Regina would have been Snow White if you were all fairy tale characters? He does, I mean, I know he was teasing but he asked me if I was sure that Hermie isn't mine."

That got David's attention more than the Evil Queen being mistaken for Snow by the same boy who had fought tooth and nail to prove that his mother was the Evil Queen in the flesh. "What?" He stood abruptly, "Emma… were you and Regina in a romantic relationship before she broke her own curse?"

Emma's eyes widened and then she shook her head, "No of course not David, what the heck!" the attitude of her father when he realized that something like this might happen was really something to ponder about. Was his subconscious telling her that Henry's blabber might have some truth in it? "What are you not telling me David?"

The man shook his head, "I'm not sure Emma. We are all in the dark on how Regina's little girl came about. She did explained to you what happened, but…" he looked at his daughter, "I think the best way for us to do is see mother superior, I'll call your mother."

"Should I call Regina?"

"You think that would be best?"

"I don't know what to think anymore."

"Maybe its best we talk to Blue first, we might be jumping into conclusion and give the mayor more problems than she already has." he watched his daughter nod her head in acquiescence.

xxx

As it turned out, the blue fairy has not much answer as well. She knew that there is only one way for a magic baby to be created, and that is by two people sharing true love. One example was my own conception. I've learned that my mother was cursed by king George, my father's adoptive father, to be sterile and that her taking in that miniscule amount of water from lake nostos was not enough to bring back her fertility.

But because my mother and father shares the power of true love, she was still able to conceived, and that because it was of true love, and as a proof of that magic, I was born not with dark hair that was supposed to be a dominant trait in my family on both sides, but with a sun kissed colored hair (1). The same color as Hermione. But as Snow and David said, they can't recall what transpired in the Enchanted Forest, if perhaps Regina had an affair with some blonde haired guy, or perhaps she had sex with that forest dude… Robin? Argh! And even if Hermie was another product of the power of true love, it can't possibly be mine, as I've accepted, me and Regina were not in a relationship, even our friendship of sort was a bit strained.

This just made me lose my nerve more. It made me want to work triple time on getting everyone's memory back… but how the heck would I do that?

xxx

It was around 5:30 p.m. when the doorbell to the mayoral mansion chimed. Regina with a sleeping Hermie in her arms opened her door, she was not surprised to see Emma Swan behind it.

"Where's Henry?" What surprised the dark haired woman was the lack of presence of his son who always accompanies the blonde woman to her house since their return.

"I left him with Snow and David, I thought it's fair to let him have dinner with them tonight." She said smiling, "Are you going to let me in or let me freeze here on your porch?" The familiar eye rolling met her question and that brought a smile to her flushed face. It was always cold in Maine. "I thought so," she mumbled as Regina turned and made space for Emma to pass through. "Did she just sleep?" Emma said looking at the child in Regina's arm appreciatively.

"Yes Miss Swan."

Emma looked at the mother with one raised eyebrow, "Emma, my name is Emma. Don't start with that," she said, her dimples showing.

The two and .005 women stepped into the foyer, "If Henry is having his dinner with your parents, why are you here and not having dinner with them?"

"Are you tired of seeing me here almost all the damn time?" she asked grinning. There was no answer but the mayor huffed as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"If you are here for free dinner Emma, the least you could do is take Hermione from me so I can finish our dish." she said in her mayorly voice.

"Oh I'll be glad to!" Emma said skipping towards mother and daughter and carefully took the sleeping infant into her arms. "She's getting heavy,"

"You're spoiling her that's why."

"Hey, it must be your milk not my spoiling her!" She looked up at Regina who just looked at her with raised brows. She then followed the woman into the kitchen and situated herself in one of the stools, carefully sitting with the child. "Are we having lasagna?"

The dark haired woman sighed, "Lasagna isn't the only dish I can make Emma. We're having chicken galantina." she said ducking to look at the oven, checking the roasting chicken. "So you haven't answered my question."

"Hm… what question?" in the presence of the angelic looking child in her arms, Emma had forgotten about it completely.

"You are too smitten with Hermione, missed being a mom to Henry at this age?" Regina said grinning, teasing the blonde woman. She had already straightened up, turned to look at the Savior as she watched the sleeping child.

Emma looked up and eyed the mayor, "My memory of that time was fake, at least for me. It was yours and…" she bit her lower lip, "Thank you."

"You've thanked me a thousand times already Emma,"

"And I feel that it wasn't enough."

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Well, you could relive it with Hermione, I mean, from the looks of it, you're already like a doting…" that caught both women's attention, and the unsaid word caused both women to feel suddenly uncomfortable. Silence ensues…

"I, I mean Henry and I decided that we'll be staying here in Storybrooke." and Emma had to break that silence. "I told Snow and David about it and they decided to splurge on dinner."

"And why…"

"I don't want to miss your galantina." she said impishly which was answered by a raise brow and smirk. "But honestly, I thought I should tell you about the decision and that you would want to celebrate it too. Maybe, we can make another dinner tomorrow with Henry?"

Regina smiled, "That would be great, maybe… we can invite your parents as well? I'm sure Henry would like that. Your mother is enthralled with Hermione anyway, and with you and Henry fussing over her this last two weeks, she must missed having her around."

"That would be awesome," The 'ding' from the oven told the two women that their dish was ready. Without further instruction, Emma stood and brought Hermione with her to the dining area, she knew there was a crib prepared there for the young one, she put the sleeping infant there, kissed her forehead and started preparing the table. She doesn't remember exactly when did this arrangement started, she just know that she and Henry had been to the mansion more times the last two weeks or so than her entire stay in Storybrooke - prior to her come back - combined, and that they had been smooching off dinner from the mayor and that the least they could do was prepare the table.

In the absence of their son, it was all on Emma to do just that.

xxx

It doesn't take long to plate and cut the chicken. It was ready in less than five minutes. I was not shocked by the coming of Emma into my house, she and Henry had been doing it a lot since our failed attempt of making that memory potion. I knew Emma has good intention in bringing Henry back into my life, and I will always be grateful to her. We may fail in getting everyones memory back including Henry's and she was trying to give me new memories with him. If I didn't know that Emma and I were too much of the opposite, I would have been stupid enough to fall for the woman. My last memory of her was sending her away into the world with our son. My heart broke over and over as I watched that yellow monstrosity she calls a car driving away from us.

Our eyes have met then, she looked over the front view mirror, I could feel it was directed at me...but she can no longer see me, but I can. Must be the lingering feel of our presence.

So when I entered the dining room, I was stood still, plated dish in hand. I watched the Savior go about my cabinet, taking the necessary utensils, bringing out my China's and arranging them on the table. I watched her lovingly caress my daughter's face every time she pass by her crib. Emma looks so domestic and I didn't even know she has it in her. And to top that off, she decided to stay here in Storybrooke. She and Henry.

She's returning my son.

_She's returning_

It was probably the weight of the problems, the worry that everyone has once again unabashedly pointed their fingers at me as the culprit in this new curse that had once again taken everyone's memory, the issue of knowing who had given me my Hermione and once again balancing motherhood and mayoral duties that I found myself stepping close to the savior. She had long ago stopped moving and watched me move, so I relinquished my dish on the table, pulled and leaned closer to her.

"Emma…" Instead of saying my gratitude, I closed the small gap between us and my lips met hers. A supposedly thank you kiss becomes impassioned… and when the Savior returned it…

A force so powerful crashed around us before we felt it deflate all over.

Our eyes were both saucer like when the meaning of what happened dawned on us.

"What the fuck…"

TBC

1 - in Tangled, Rapunzel's hair was blonde at first because of the power of the magical flower the Queen ingested to save her life and that of the baby's. I thought it could have affected Emma the same way. Emma was the only one who has blonde hair in her family, Snow and Charming has dark hair, Charming's mother has dark hair, Leopold has no hair… I mean he has dark hair when he was young though receding, and Henry has dark hair. So why only her who has blonde hair? It must have the same reasoning as that of Rapunzel's right? (shrugs)

Next chap would be the last. I don't think I'll be writing epilogue. I hope I get to write Lion Tattoo after this or do the half-finish update of Second Chances. Argh!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There will be no more POV's in this chapter.

"_Emma…" Instead of speaking my gratitude, I closed the small gap between us and my lips met hers. A supposed thank you kiss became impassioned… and when the Savior returned it…_

_A powerful force crashed around us before we felt it deflate all over._

_Our eyes were both saucer-like when the meaning of what happened dawned on us._

"_What the fuck…"_

**Three Times the Charm 3 [Fin]**

[Snow's quaint apartment, a couple minutes after the powerful blast]

After the sudden hit of energy caused by a magical blast, the trio who were happily dining together stopped and eyed each other. "Grandma…" Henry finally vocalized after the shock passed, "GRANDMA! GRANDPA! I remember!" Henry said excitedly this time and he jumped in his grandfather's arm.

"Oh Henry!" Snow called out as the memories of the past year resurfaced, she looked to her husband, as equally teary as hers and then she joined the hug. "We remember…" she said as the three parted, "What happened?"

"How did we remember?" David asked, a frown mars his face, contorted in trying to decipher the riddle.

"Emma… she… she's with my mom, maybe they were able to find a potion that would work?" Henry asked out loud, but in his mind and heart, he knew that there's more to it than just a potion.

"Perhaps," David and Snow said simultaneously. Without word, the three decided to take their coats to go to the mansion but were halted by the banging of Snow's door. "Must be the cavalry, as expected," he grinned. Both adults eyed each other, communicating silently.

Henry caught on, "Did my mom cast the curse?"

Snow shook her head, "I did… I had to."

"What? But how…"

"Henry, the details of the new curse will be told once we get the town together, but for now, we have to go to your mother's house and see if everyone is alright, and we have another angry mob outside the apartment to appease," the boy acquiesced knowing that everything will be revealed in time. And his grandfather was right, they need to see if his mom and his sister are okay.

He grinned at the thought, "I have a sister…" he mumbled and then his eyes met that of his grandmother, "I have a baby sister!" he exclaimed happily.

Both Charmings nodded their heads before leading the boy out of the apartment and be met by Ruby and her grandmother. "People are outside calling for Regina's blood. Fucking people… fucking loud mouth Leroy!" she said irate.

"I get this Ruby, Regina didn't cast the curse."

Ruby looked at her best friend in mirth, "She didn't? Then who…"

"I did," Snow said smiling before turning and walking out of the apartment and into the waiting mob. David followed, Henry in tow.

"Now I am confused!" Ruby shouted as she followed the royal family out.

"How many times did I tell you to stop listening to Leroy? Alcohol had finally shrunk that dwarf's brain!" Granny reprimanded as she too followed the group.

xxx

"What the fuck… Regina!" Emma startled as the two women jumped away from each other.

"Oh my… I…"

"Is your memory back?" Emma eyed the confused woman before her, her own eyes panicked. "What the hell just happened?!"

Regina's eyes started watering, "I remember… Emma… I remember,"

"Holy fucking…"

"Language Emma, baby behind you remember?"

The blonde sighed, "You remember… I mean, you remember after… I mean, we kissed and you remember… what the he - heck!" she watched the dark haired woman nod, "Was that… I mean, god Regina! The first time I felt that kind of magic was when I kissed Henry back to life! Regina!"

"MISS SWAN! Do you think you're the only one having a panic attack here? We kissed and the curse broke! We… no, all of us here in Storybrooke knows what that means and for that to happen between me and you? You can't be my true love!"

The panic in Emma's eyes disappeared replaced by indignation, "What? What are you saying? Am I not good enough to be your true love? Is that it? Even though I broke the curse - again - you'd deny that I could be your true love?!" she was angry suddenly and she has no idea why.

Regina's eyes widened, "That must be it! You are the savior and that was your job!"

"That's BS Regina!"

"Robin _is _my true love!"

"Says who?!"

"Says Tinker Bell and her 'trusty' pixie dust!"

Emma turned around waving her hands in the air, "You fucking believe that shit?!"

"Language!"

"Damn it Regina, so what you're saying is that Hermione's father is Robin?"

Here the dark haired woman stopped being angry and looked at Emma as if the blonde woman had grown another head, "What? Who the hell told you that?"

"First off," Emma said raising one finger, "Language Regina, there's a sleeping kid in the room, and second," she raised another finger, "No one told me, I deduced since you said that forest mongrel was your true love that he actually fathered your son."

The aghast look on the other woman's face told the blonde that she was sorely mistaken. "I haven't even talked to that man for more than ten seconds and his smell already assaults my sensitive nose. Besides, I was already pregnant when I returned to the Enchanted forest!"

"What?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Why is Hermione's conception suddenly so important to you?"

Emma scowled, "Don't change the subject Regina!"

"Emma!" The mayor called back.

The blonde sighed and sat on one of the dining chairs, ire deflated. "I came here to ask you about Hermione." She watched the other woman who looked at her in an expression telling her to go on, "You'd probably laugh at me,"

"Try me,"

"Well Henry had this atrocious idea… well, he was actually teasing me, but then there was this thing tagging at me, so I came -"

"Complete the thought Ms. Swan, what was this atrocious idea our son gave you?"

"Well, aside from saying that you could have been Snow White if you all were a fairy tale characters…"

"What? Why would Henry think, that of all the fairy tale characters in his damn book that I would be Snow White?" she asked face reddening, either from anger or embarrassment, Emma has no clue.

"Hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and the fairest of them all." Green eyes met the former queen's brown ones. "Now that was a real crazy thought," she grinned.

The mayor was still stunned at the revelation.

"Regina? Do I need to do a CPR now?" that caught the other woman's attention.

"Yes, that was weird… and crazy, and the other idea?"

Emma's face burned red this time, "That Hermione is mine, I mean yours and mine."

"WHAT?!"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not counting the fact that we are two women who cannot create a baby even if we want to, Henry thought that I was acting strange towards Hermie, as if I was a…"

"Doting father," Regina finished and watched Emma nod her head.

"And he also points out Hermie's blonde tresses and green eyes, he said she was like a spitting image of me." here the savior watched the face of the mother who suddenly gone pale. "Regina?"

"Two… two women cannot create a life, unless…"

"Unless born out of true love," Emma said as she stood and stepped closer to the other woman. "The Blue fairy said the same thing, and if Gold is alive, he would have said it too." she sighed, "She even told me that the blonde hair," she said ruffling her hair, "...was the proof that a child was born out of a magical power, I mean I was conceived that way."

Regina nod her head, she have read much about magical babies, before casting the dark curse, she was contemplating of having a child magically, but since she need true love to make one, it was not meant to be. "How… we…"

"We're not sure yet, is there a magical test that would tell Hermione's parentage? Or a simple non magical DNA testing will do?"

Regina looked at Emma in disbelief, "We're not even true loves Emma…"

"We broke the curse! What other proof do you need?"

"Don't you ever listen? You're the savior, it is in your blood to break curses!" That stopped the other woman from retaliating. Emma took a deep breath and quelched her ire.

"Okay, let's say that is true. So who is Hermione's father? You said you were already pregnant when you arrived back at Enchanted forest, so…" the rest of Emma's question was halted by the mansion's door opening and the excited form of their son barreling to the dining room.

"Mom I remember!" he exclaimed as he run into her mother's missed embrace. "I missed you so much mom!" he said almost teary, "And I have a sister!" he added happily.

"Oh Henry," Regina though had her waterworks well oiled and running, the emotion of having her son back and that same son so accepting of his sister pinched at all the right places to make her eyes water. And this is not limited to her, the savior too is crying. Watching mother and son reunited… a beautiful family…

And then suddenly there was this ache in her chest, an ache she's well aware of, she knew where it came from. She'd felt it before, while in the system, and now she found her parents, she felt it again… and she knew why. Henry's core family is beautiful and deep inside, she knew she wanted to be in it too. She knew it even before they went to Neverland. And the heavy scene was halted by Henry's usual curiosity.

"So did you two broke the curse?" he asked smiling.

The two women eyed each other and before one can answer, Snow White, Prince Charming and Ruby Lucas barged in. "Regina!" Snow White called and stepped close to the surprised, dark haired mayor, before she was engulfed in Snow's embrace.

"Snow White, what are you doing!" Regina said feigning anger, to the others who had not been in the Enchanted forest - and a doubter - would have believed the anger, but Snow and Charming just grinned. "Oh my god, we are glad you and young Hermione are alright! Is she?" Snow asked looking around.

"What's the meaning of this?" Emma asked bewildered, she looked at Ruby who just shrugged her shoulders and then returned her focus on her parents, "You," she said pointing a finger at Mary Margaret, "You hugged Regina and you're still alive!"

The round, surprised/scared eyes of Emma brought Charming and Henry into a bout of laughter.

"Oh Emma don't be so overly dramatic! I did help bring Hermione into the world! With the help of Doc of course," she said.

"Snow…" Regina said exasperatedly, "Do you really have to mention that in front of my son?"

"Oh sorry," the pixie haired woman said sheepishly and then her facial expression changed into that of a woman in a mission, "Anyway, you need to know that another mob had formed…"

"Of course, those fools would think I cursed everyone here again." The mayor said rolling her eyes.

Emma frowned, "So if it's not Regina, then who…"

xxx

[Town Hall]

The people of Storybrooke excluding Snow White, Prince Charming and Regina were all quiet in contemplation. Snow White had called the emergency town meeting to clarify the state of their reintegration to the modern world.

The people's return to the Enchanted Forest were not made in peace. The whole Kingdom was under threat because of another magical, evil being terrorizing it. Regina's castle became their stronghold, and most of the people that have been left unharmed by the wicked witch of the west (and here, Emma cringed at the knowledge that the green skinned witch does exist in reality) were housed in the castle. With the evil monkey minions expanding in number, due to abducted people turned into these flying beasts, the witch's power grew and became too powerful for Regina to stop. And with Regina's progressing condition, the royals decided to enact the curse once again to escape the evil witch.

Emma learned too that the final straw that lead Snow White into casting the curse was because the witch wanted Hermione. As to what she wanted from her, they have no clue.

"You said you cast the curse, so whose heart did you use Snow?" Ruby asked, a frown on her beautiful face.

"Mine," David said smiling. The gasp from every citizen could be heard from Town hall to Boston.

"But you're alive!" Leroy yelled.

Snow smiled as she looked at her husband. "I asked Regina to break my heart in two and place the other half in David. We are but of one heart, figuratively and literally speaking now." if it wasn't a serious topic, you could have heard people do the 'aww' thing. Cinderella and Ariel were those who could not help do it though.

"What about the witch?" The Blue Fairy asked this time.

"The last I saw her, she was badly hurt and flying away from my castle along with her monkeys with their tails tuck between their legs." Regina recounts.

Everyone could be heard mumbling about something. "So why did we forget?" One of the unnamed Storybrooke citizen asked.

"The witch sadly was able to mix a memory potion on the curse as soon as Snow casted it, and that's the reason we have all forgotten." she explained,

"What about Hook? Who told him to get Emma?" Ruby asked, the pirate in question silently listening at the back.

"We have no idea." Snow answered but was interrupted by the librarian.

"It was Baelfire, he sent the potion he stole from the wicked witch." All the attention focused on her. "We were looking for a way to return Rumple to us, we were tricked though, a life for a life."She closed her eyes as the vision assaulted her once again. "The wicked witch is in need of the dark one, I don't know why, and he knew that Baelfire will die so he took his life for good and let his son live."

Regina at the news looked at the blonde's expression. She saw sadness yes, but she was sure, there was no trace of yearning in those vibrant green eyes, that resembles so much of Henry's and Hermione's. "And Baelfire?"

"He died getting the potion, he gave it to me and I have it sent to Hook as per his instruction using a messenger bird." Belle clarified.

"My dad is dead?"

"I'm sorry Henry," she said before sitting back on her chair.

The news had once again rendered the citizens quiet. "Their death wasn't in vain though, Emma had broken the curse once again, we have our memories back, and though we are not in Enchanted Forest any longer, we have escaped the Wicked Witch of the West from terrorizing us. We have won." Snow White said which caused the people to cheer in joy.

"This calls for a celebration then! To my diner it is!" Granny shouted and was followed by jolly hoops from the citizens, the dwarves sound the loudest.

The Citizen's of Storybrooke left the town hall one by one, leaving the Charmings, along with Regina, Henry and Hermione. "I didn't break the curse," Emma said breaking the silence.

Snow and Charming looked at their daughter, "What do you mean?"

"Emma…" Regina said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm telling the truth," She said returning her parent's gaze, "Regina and I broke the curse."

An 'o' formed from Snow's mouth, "So you did finally made a potion…"

"We kissed," Emma deadpanned.

If Snow's chest had stopped from moving, Emma was sure the woman had succumbed to an early heart attack. "You kissed?"

"Snow," Regina sighed, "Emma is the savior, she's supposed to break any curse, it is in her blood." Regina frowned when Snow shook her head, "What?"

"It doesn't work that way Regina,"

"Yes it does…"

"Mom!" Henry piped in. He just can't stand his mother's denial at this point. "Emma had been kissing me here, if that's true, we should have broken the curse the moment we came in here, but we didn't!"

Regina stood, "What's the matter with you people?"

Snow sighed and held hands with David, "Haven't we been finding answers to this question Regina? We were all wondering how you get pregnant remember? You said you hadn't been with anyone after Graham, that's why we can't explain Hermione. We never thought of Emma…"

"Because me and Emma could never be. We are like at the opposite side of this world!" Regina said irate.

"Then how do you explain Hermione? Have you really looked at your daughter Regina?" David said finally pitching in his two cents. "I may have withheld my observation to Snow, but Hermione is actually the spitting image of Emma. I held Emma in my arms far longer than Snow, and I see the resemblance."

"That was the atrocious point made by Henry, though it was supposed to be in jest…" Emma sighed, "Come on Regina, what other explanation can you give about Hermione? If Robin was your true love as you say, and yet he didn't fathered Hermie, then how? Virgin birth? Some god visited you and made love to you, is that it?" her shoulder slumped, "DNA test!"

"There is no need for that," Regina said defeated, "But let's say we are each other's true love, how did we end up having Hermione then? I didn't recall having made love with you Emma."

Snow and David eyed each other before eyeing their daughter, "That's a good point." David said.

"As for the fact if I have looked at my daughter? Every damn minute David… and yes, you all are right, she is so Emma, and you all thought that would be easy? How I ache, seeing her every day and remind me of the savior? Of my son who had forgotten about me?"

"Mom," Henry stepped to his mother and hugged her. "We're here now, we're not going anywhere." he said looking up at his birth mom and smiled at Emma's nod.

Silence

"So maybe you wished for her?" Emma asked.

Regina wiped her tears and scuffed, "I didn't, I was grieving and then we were thrown in this Wicked witch chaos the moment we stepped foot at the kingdom, I had no time to wish for Hermione… not in that situation, no child should be conceived at that moment."

"So if you didn't wished for her, and I have no idea about her and we are true loves, then how?"

"Maybe Blue have an answer?" Snow said smiling.

"You do know that _that_ fairy isn't infallible? She doesn't always know the answer." Regina huffed her answer.

"Do we have another choice?" Snow asked grinning.

xxx

Blue had just arrived at the convent not five minutes ago when Astrid told her that she has visitors. She looked at the clock and found it was a little bit late. Right after the town meeting which had cleared a lot of details regarding their current status, she and some of the fairy nuns had decided to grace the diner with their presence, even for just a while. Leaving the other nuns who decided to mingle with the citizens, she went back to the church and into her chamber… and now a visitor. No one really takes the time to visit her other than Snow White.

She smiled forcefully at the happy fairy before she exited her room and went to the chapel where Astrid said her visitors were waiting. A frown makes its way on her face when she saw not one, but four adults and two children. Snow White had brought her husband, child, grandchild, step mother and the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Are we continuing the meeting here? Will this be a council meeting then instead of…"

"We have a question fairy, that's why we are here." Regina as usual, to the point.

"Of course your majesty," The Blue fairy returned the sarcasm.

"Please," Snow White interfered before the heat escalates. "We did come here earlier about Emma's question,"

"... Magical baby," she watched the people around minus the infant nod their heads, "And I gave you the best answer I can give."

"True," Emma said and sighed, "This is a different question, but related to that magic baby." she saw the fairy's brow rose, "Is it possible to conceive a magical baby without touching?" she took a deep breath, "I mean, you know… without…"

"Without having sex," Henry piped up to the shock of the adults around him, "What, I'm thirteen not an imbecile." At that Regina grinned.

Emma huffed, "You are your mother's son." she quipped.

Blue sighed, "I don't think I am the right person you should be asking this. It's not as if I ever were interested in making magical babies. I am a fairy."

"But aside from the dark one who is the know all be all in dark magic, you're his counterpart in light magic, and I'm pretty sure creating magical babies are under light magic!" Henry countered.

"True,"

"So?" Snow asked.

"Haven't you read on these your majesty? You were interested in it once upon a time." The fairy asked the dark haired woman carrying the blonde infant.

"True, but as Henry pointed out, it needs light magic which I don't have, no true love because my mother killed the man I thought was mine… and then I ran from another because, as usual, your pixie dust were never right."

"It wasn't mine…"

"Tink stole it from your pixie coffer, it was your magic that brought me to a mediocre of a man and made me believed that he was my true love." here Snow and David looked at Regina quizzically.

Emma mouthed 'Robin' to her parents who nods in understanding.

"The pixie dust never lies Regina, it could change its path though depending on circumstances."

"We think Emma is my mom's true love, and that Hermione was the product of theirs." Henry blurted out shocking the adults.

"Henry," Emma called out,

"What? She needs to understand or she'll never take us seriously." he said frowning. "She hates my mom, she's not going to help no matter if Snow White or the Savior asked her to." he said eyeing the fairy with disdain.

"I am not the evil one here child," she defended herself.

"Then prove it," Henry said, "You can use your pixie dust again and show us my mom's happy ending!" Emma looked at Regina who grinned at her son. Henry truly was raised by Regina. Subtle, yes, but the end point… manipulative little son of a bitch. And what's funny? Her parents and the fairy are all oblivious to this fact. _Dirty little devil!_

The fairy, as Emma correctly assumed to being oblivious turned back, when she returned she had a small vial of pixie dust. "This should bring us to Regina's true love, but this will not answer your question about how two people sharing a true love makes a magical baby." she huffed, closed her eyes and mumbled words only she could hear before taking the cover of the vial off the top.

The Charmings as well as Regina followed the dust as it swirled around the chapel, and all their eyes landed on Emma's right forearm where the dust landed. "What? How…" Regina was at a lost for word. This at least clears the doubt in her mind, but how can the same pixie dust points to two different person?

The blue fairy frowned and pulled Emma's wrist and turned it. There on her wrist was the tattoo of a flower, the tattoo glowing in green dust. "Often times, the power of the pixie dust is vague in its meaning, it doesn't directly points out the person, but instead indirectly thru symbols that would pertain to a certain person's quality."

"I was supposed to be with a man with a lion tattoo… and now a woman with a flower tattoo, what's with me and tattooed people?"

Emma grinned, "Did you say Lion tattoo as in 'rawr' lion?" she asked and Regina nodded, "Maybe it was an alliteration… this flower is called a Lyon flower." she said shrugging her shoulders,

Henry grinned, "Wow… maybe mom is right, I mean, I doubt men would tattoo a flower on their wrist, that would be like a slap to their manhood, or I doubt women at your time mom would put a permanent mark on their skin, that would just lose their value in the eyes of the men right?"

David laughed, "Or it could be that Regina's true love was predestined to be carrying my father's symbol. I mean King George's crest has lyon flower on it."

"ALRIGHT!" Regina yelled, "Emma is my true love, so how did we make Hermione if we've never even thought of each other that way since now?"

"All I can say about making magic babies is that both parties should share the power of true love, and to be able to do that they have to believe in that power." The fairy raised her hands, "I am quite tired, if there is nothing more that I can do for your family Snow…"

Snow smiled, "Thank you Blue."

xxx

[108 Mifflin Street]

It was late night, David and Snow had long since gone home. Emma stayed at the mansion at the behest of her son who decided to stay with his mother he missed the whole year while at New York. Despite the long day, the roller coaster of emotion that accompanied her while everything was revealed, the blonde woman cannot make herself go to sleep. So she stood from the bed in one of the guest rooms assigned to her and started pacing.

Her brain wouldn't shut up anyway, so she decided to indulge it by recollecting events and connecting them to what they know now. So first was Henry's adventure that led her to finding her way to Storybrooke, that wasn't so monumental aside from the fact that she was introduced to the mayor. The constant fight between her and Regina… _Oh my fucking self, how did I missed all those looks I gave her! She was the hottest damn mother ever!_ she thought and stopped her movement. All those fights that ended when she broke the curse by kissing Henry to life, as she told the older woman, she felt the same kind of magic she did with Henry.

And then she saved Regina from the wraith… wait… her eyes widen at the realization. She actually helped Regina open the portal!

"Could it be…" she mumbled and then without care as to what she was wearing to bed, or lack of proper night wear, she trudged out of the door and trekked the dimly lit hallway towards the Mayor's bedroom. She knocked, "Regina," and called. No reply so she knocked once again… and again… and again.

"Miss Swan!" The older woman in her favorite gray silk pajama hissed, "It's late…" and her brown orbs finally took in Emma's lack of attire so she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Do you find it enjoyable to parade your body out in the open?" she sneered.

Emma answered hers with a grin, "Only in front of you," the other woman huffed that made Emma chuckle.

"I hope you didn't interrupt my sleep just so you can parade your body in front of me, so why are you here in this ungodly hour Emma?"

"I can't sleep, and I got into thinking…"

"That's quite dangerous,"

"Regina I'm serious here!"

"I doubt that dear, I can't take you seriously with you outside my room in nothing but your sports bra and boy shorts. At least the last time you showed me a lot of skin, you were wearing a tank top."

"Oh come on," she turned to look at the hallway where she came from, "Do you expect me to run back to my room, get dressed and return before I can ask you my question?"

"I wish yes, but doing so will take more time off my sleep, so will you ask now?"

Emma bit her lower lip and started fidgeting, "Ah, I remember…" she looked at the woman patiently awaiting her question, "That time we took care of the wrait, I mean… do you think we shared magic that's why you were able to make the hat spin?"

Regina's eyes widened, she now remembered, as well as the feeling that accompanied Emma's hand as she touched her arm. "Yes, it is possible."

The blonde smiled, "It's cold here at the hall, I have more theories, you think you can let me pass through?" Regina scowled, but she nodded and made way for the younger woman. As soon as Emma gets in, she made a beeline for the crib where Hermione was sleeping, she leaned and kissed the girl's forehead.

"We also made magic in that mine," Regina said as she watched the young woman smile beatifically at her daughter.

"I think… my heart was breaking at the thought of you sacrificing yourself. I just can't let you die then, I mean I did promised Henry but deep down, even though I was deflecting what I truly feel, I know even if he gives up, I won't." Emma looked up at the solemn face of the other woman. "I don't know how to use magic then, but my heart just made me do it."

"What are you trying to point out?"

"We fucking moved the moon Regina," she said clamping a hand on her mouth, "Sorry Hermie!" she mumbled to the sleeping child before returning her focus on the mayor, "How many people who have magic were able to do that? I mean, make their magic blend together in perfect harmony?"

"I still don't get your point,"

"Do you think we actually shared the power of true love those three times?" Regina's expression was that of surprise. "Is that possible? I mean, if we shared true love then, we could have made Hermione." she frowned, "And if you count the time from the last time we made magic together to Hermione's birth…" she counted in her head, "Hermione's birth three months ago would be a rough approximate that indeed, she was conceived that day!"

"We couldn't have wished for her Emma, even if we made true love's magic three times, we should first know that we are each other's true love and wished for Hermione for that magic to create her."

Silence

Emma stepped close to the bed and sat on the edge while Regina started pacing. "I'm having a migraine attack," The dark haired woman said.

"I'm sorry,"

"This is just confusing…" and then a realization dawned on her. "At the townline, one year ago, when we sent you away with Henry." she stopped moving and stepped close to Emma, "I was breaking here," she said pointing to her chest where her heart was housed. "I recall the last time I saw you was thru your front view mirror. I was sure you were looking at me, but also know that can't be, you cannot see us anymore…"

Emma's eyes widened, "No you're right, Regina, I remember… my memories didn't change at once. You were the last thing I saw while driving away, no one else. You were standing at the middle of a road, sad, broken…" She stood abruptly, "Oh my god… and I made a wish, the emotion was intense as the day I wished on my birthday before Henry found me."

"You wished?"

"That I'd not be separated from you…" she sat mechanically. "And my wished gave you Hermione -"

"Emma," Regina stepped close to the still surprised woman, "Three times we shared magic and that established our connection, and then a wish…"

Emma looked at Regina, "You think it's possible?"

"I have no more idea how to explain Hermione, and Henry is right," She smiled and then knelt in front of the younger woman, "She is a spitting image of you, in the three months that you and Henry were missing, Hermione was that reminder of you, of Henry." she sighed, "And yes, you act like a doting father, even on the first few minutes you met her."

"I did?"

"Yes dear," Another silence, comfortable this time.

"So what's going to happen now? I'm your true love and Hermione is our daughter…"

Regina nodded her head, "It's a lot to digest in, but…" she raised her hands and place them on Emma's flushed cheeks, "We can always move forward from here, one step at a time?"

A wide smile found its way on the blonde's face, "I like that," a nod of dark head. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Instead of a verbal response, Regina pulled the woman down, and red lips met the Savior's pink ones.

-Fin-

[Six months later]

"How come!" Emma grumbled as she went out of the hospital room where her mother lay sleeping beside a hospital crib with a sleeping baby boy.

"Emma dear," Regina called as she met her lover outside the room, she adjusted Hermione's carrier and linked arms with the irritated sheriff. "What's the matter? Did you have an altercation with you mother? Really, you can't even give her time to recover…"

"I didn't have a fight with my mom,"

"Okay, so why do you look like you're ready to eat her alive?"

Emma huffed, "Did you see my brother?"

Regina smiled knowingly, "Of course dear I did. Hermione liked him," she said looking at her daughter who smiled happily at her.

"Did you notice the hair?"

Regina sighed, "Of course dear, I did. He has lots of hair for a newborn."

"Argh! His hair is dark! Just like yours, like Henry's, like my parents! Why would his hair be dark!"

"Oh come on sweetheart, he'll probably have blonde hair when he grows up, hair changes in color."

"Did Hermie's hair change in color?"

"That's different…"

"Why would his' be different? We are both products of true love!"

Regina's one brow rose, "Emma, you really don't believe that…"

"What else would he be, my mom and dad are each other's true love and…"

"And your mom isn't cursed anymore, so no curse, no need for the true love magic, they can conceive normally again."

"What?"

"Dear, if it's just the hair color that's making you irritable, why don't you just dye your hair?"

"You think I didn't tried that?" dark brows raised, "It doesn't work." she huffed and crossed arms over her chest. "I just feel left out… everyone in my family have dark hair."

"You're absolutely not left out, you and Hermione are two peas in a pod."

Emma smiled and then frown again, "But it's two against entire Storybrooke!"

"You're being over dramatic Emma."

Nothing was said and the older woman thought the crisis had been averted, "We need to make more Hermione."

"What?!"

"There should be more blondes in my family! And since we will always need true loves magic to make one, hah… we'll get blondes every time!"

"For the love of most powerful…"

"I want another one!"

"Hermione isn't even one year old!"

"Alright, next year!"

"No!"

"Oh come on Regina,"

The dark haired mayor looked at her lover, "Okay, but you'll carry the next one."

"What?"

"That's my condition,"

"Okay…" Emma went quiet, "We'll have another go when Hermie's five!"

-End for real-

OMG… I finished a SWANQUEEN fic… Am I dead or what?


End file.
